Trapped in the corner
by Fields of paper
Summary: Kamui and Fuuma get trapped in the bathroom.. beware the madness..


**Warnings**: Fuuma and Kamui, so not much. Violence that may make your stomach churn. I doubt it, though… Shonen Ai

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of CLAMP awesome work. If only I did…

"_**I hate the way you dress  
I hate that you are a mess  
I hate your eyes  
I hate your lies.  
I hate it when you talk  
I hate the way you walk  
I hate your smile  
I hate your style.  
I hate your arms  
I hate your charms  
I hate your face  
I hate your place.  
I hate your hands  
I hate your plans  
I hate the way you think  
I hate it when you drink.  
I hate when you call  
I hate it all  
I hate it that you are true  
I hate you when I'm blue.  
I hate you when you sleep  
I hate you very deep  
I hate the way you kiss  
I hate to be like this.  
I hate your touch  
I hate you much  
I hate myself more  
I hate that's you I adore.  
I hate, I don't hate you a bit  
I hate, I will have to admit  
I don't hate you, Not even small  
I don't hate you at all."**_

I watched as Fuuma walked out of the hall and into the dining room. His scent lingered through the room, and got even stronger as he passed me. It swirled into my lungs, as thick as water. Such a nice smell. So fragrant, so pursuing and seducing. I opened my eyes and scowled to my thoughts. No, no, no! I can't like him! He's… hes just so… hes a… ugh, human. And humans are disgusting. They always make a mess, they make to much unnatural waste, and produce too much of expected stuff, and they are so… gross. Icky. Disgusting. I have a million more words to describe them. Putrid, just like Fuuma. I shook off the mater and stood up from the chair and walked into the kitchen. Of course, I ran into Fuuma. I scowled and my face became hot.

"Ugh, get out of my way…" I snorted, brushing past him. He smelled sooooo good… No! Stop it! I sighed and poured myself a cup of coffee and drank it down. It left such an awful taste, but it's three in the morning, and its now 2010. I waited forever for this year to come, and it's finally here. I yawned, my canines coming out of my jaw, and I licked my lips. I walked to the living room, cup in hand, dragging my feet across the carpet. I sat next to who I thought was Subaru, but when I turned, I saw Fuuma in his place. I flinched and he turned; those syrupy eyes full of emotion and life… I could easily take it away with a swipe of my claws. Such a fragile being. Maybe that's why there are so many of them. I glared at him and rolled my eyes, turning to the television. I was so tired. My mind was so heavy, along with my body. I could barely keep my eyes open. I yawned again and crossed my arms. There was something warm pressed up against my left side. I lazily turned my head to see Fuuma's arm touching my own. I quietly shuffled away to be unnoticed, and sure enough, the man barely realized my presence. That was good.

I scratched the back of my head and felt something warm on my thigh. Something really warm, and even a bit moist. I looked down to see Fuuma's hand on my leg, and it looked as if he didn't even notice that his hand was there. I blushed and let it pass. If Subaru saw his palm there, I would say that I didn't notice.

"Fuuma, get your hand off my leg…" I growled. He removed it. Smart human.

"Your wish is my command, sir…" He said. I snarled at him in reply. Idiot, telling me off like that. If I didn't mind getting my hands dirty, I'd slice off his miserable fingers along with the rest of his unmanning hide. BUT… I don't want to get myself dirty, then take a shower and waste all that water! Such a waste! And mother would kill me if the cops came here again… not after last time… I sighed to the thought out loud.

Fuuma rolled his eyes and began to mutter to himself. My keen ears caught most of it. "Crabby little brat…" he mumbled. What? Crabby? I am NOT crabby!

"Crabby, am I?" I said. He turned to me as if I had just called him the mother of all words.

"Did I really say that out loud? I'm sorry; I didn't mean to say it!" He noted. I rolled my eyes and prayed to god to help me through this week. "So… I have to go to work later, and your mother said not leave you alone at the house, and Subaru's going to the cheese cake factory to win the prize for best cake eater ever, and… I'm taking you with me…" He said, rubbing the back of my neck.

"What? How could mother say that!" I yelled, standing.

"She said because she was afraid that you would get 'bored.' What ever that means." He mumbled. I blushed. My vision was blurred, but I could just feel Fuuma smirking.

"You're blushing, Kamui-sama…" Subaru abruptly said. I turned to him with a glare on my face. His smile faded. "You have that 'get out' look on your face…" He said, as if he was acting like I didn't notice. I nodded.

"Bingo." I noted. He swallowed and ran outside.

"Alright Kamui, get your coat. We are going to… The office!" he said, giving me a thumbs up. I groaned and walked out the door with Fuuma. It really was cold, but I didn't want to waste the energy to go get a coat. Fuuma put his hands in his pockets and we walked to the office building. We walked and walked, and when we got there, the sun was clouded by snow clouds, which were leaving frosty flakes every where. Great. It's snowing. I sighed and we walked into the building, Fuuma checking in. We got in the elevator, and a good 10 people were in it. I shoved my self through them. Fuuma stood next to me, a giddy smile on his flawless human features. I was pressed up against a very, very large woman, who was smoking. I was not in the mood for this. I took the cigarette out of her hand and crushed it in my palm. She sighed and sulked, her massive body weighing down on me.

Finally, when our floor came on, Fuuma stepped off before me, but I waited. I smiled and ran my hand down the button panel, pressing every single one. This will teach that fatso to mess with me. I laughed maniacally, and stopped with the look on Fuuma's face. She shook his head and chuckled.

"I have to work with those people, you know. That big lady you did that to; she brings me coffee every morning, and doughnuts. Thanks Kamui, No doughnuts." He frowned, but his smile quickly returned when we reached his office. For a giddy creeper like him, his cube office sure was boring. I sighed and he set the stack off papers on the desk. He motioned me to follow him out the door. I did, and he walked to the bathroom.

"I could have just stayed in the office for this…" I said. He smiled as he washed his hands lovingly. Just then as we were about to walk out, there as a voice that said 'The building is on lockdown. Doors automatically locking.' I panicked and reached for the door, but it was locked.

"No, no! Please, is there anybody out there! Please help me, some one!" When no progress was made, I sighed and my form became glum. "Great, now I'm stuck in here with…" I shuddered and pointed to Fuuma. "… You!" He sighed and shook his head.

"That's kind of mean to say, I hope you know…" He said. He reached into his coat. "But I can put us out of our misery with…" My entire body became numb as his face became serious; I thought he was going to pull out a gun. "…This!" he squealed gleefully. A deck of cards.  
"You carry a deck of cards with you?" I asked. He nodded like a child.

"Sure do! I'm always prepared!" He said a she began to babble on about the different types of card games that we could play.

"Wait, you brought cards, but you didn't bring any food!" I yelled. He nodded.

"Who needs food if you have fun? They both start with 'f' so it's in the same concept." He noted.

"It is not! You need food to live! And if you die, my blood supply is cut off! NO!" I said. He looked down and sighed.

"No, you're not going to die. If I perish, you can drink from the sink." He said. I groaned.

"I need BLOOD to live, Fuuma!" I yelled. He gave me a slight 'oh yeah' and continued to be stupid. I smacked a hand to my face and thought about how I could escape from him. Nothing came to mind, so I sat against the wall, thinking about Fuuma. Maybe, just maybe, he won't tell.

"Hey Fuuma… I meant to ask… have you ever… experimented…?" I asked He looked at me with a blank face.

"Well sure, hasn't every one already?" he asked. I jumped a bit and noticed that I said that out loud. Great.

"Really, when?"

"At my old high school, when I was sixteen. It was really fun!" he said behind his rose tinted glasses. What? H-hes more experienced than me? And at high school? Who would do it in a school? I swallowed to the thought.

"Oh gosh…" I said. He continued to stare at me with that same old smile on his face. "Wait… so… you've seen… and…" I managed to choke out. He nodded slightly and continued to fool around with the cards. Maybe… If we did it here… and I asked him not to tell… I gulped and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Fuuma… can I ask you something? If you promise not to tell?" I asked, my face burning red. He nodded.

"I won't tell."

"Will you… will you… uhm… never mind…" I said as I let out a big sigh. Fuuma shrugged. After a few minutes of feeling a cold draft, I looked up and saw a vent on the ceiling. "Hey! A vent! I can get out of here!" I said with joy. "Fuuma, give me a lift," I said. He put his hands under my feet and he raised me to the ceiling. I told him to keep his hands to himself, or I would slice his fingers off. He nodded and glared at me in an uncomfortable way. I swallowed to that look. I could taste the bile in the back of my throat. I opened the vent and crawled through. Ha! Sucker, now I could get out of here without worrying about Fuuma!

"Can you get out?" He asked. I said yes. There was a vent opening that I quickly unscrewed.

"Ha ha, see you later, sucker!" I said as I dropped myself through the vent. I hit the ground and stood up, brushing the debris of me, and I saw Fuuma standing there, smirking at me. I groaned. Karma is a cruel, cruel maiden.

"Yeah, who's the sucker now?" He remarked, folding his arms across his chest. I sulked over and sat back on the floor.

Hours had passed and Fuuma still didn't have any service on his phone. I had to go to the bathroom. Like, badly.

"Fuuma, I have to pee…" I said. He looked up at me with blank features.

"Well, we _are_ in a bathroom…" He noted. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm not going in front of you!" I said. He chuckled.

"Then don't complain." Jerk. Great, Its freezing in here, it smells, I have to pee, and I can't go because Fuuma is here. "You can go. I'm not going to 'look.' Besides, I've seen you naked before…" He said.

"What? When?" I snarled.

"Remember, on your birth day, when your mom stole your towel, and you sneaked away to your bedroom? Well, I saw you. So, yeah, I have. Nice birth mark, by the way…" he noted. I blushed. "Oh, and you mom showed me all of your baby pictures. You were so cute, Kamui." He said, smiling at me behind those rose glasses. I wanted to break them in half. Darn you, mom. _Darn you_… After 6 hours of waiting, It was dead quiet in the room.

"Gah, I can't take it anymore!" I yelled. Just as I was freaking out, The bathroom door opened. A man stood there, his face puzzled.

"Oh! I'm sorry, am I interrupting something?" He asked. We shook our heads and he went to the bathroom.  
"Wait… we're on lock down, how did you get in here?" I yelled. He cowered in my presence.

"What are you talking about? Lock down ended 5 and a half hours ago." He quivered. Rage coursed through my veins. The man ran away in fear as Fuuma put a hand on my shoulder.

"Wow, my shifts' been over for 2 hours now! Now we can just go home!" he noted happily. I clenched my fists.

"Fuuma?"

"Yeah?"

"I hate you…"

"… I love you too, Kama-chan!" He said.

-A/N

Thanks for reading! Leave a review and such, was it funny? Thanks guys!


End file.
